This invention relates generally to the field of auger-type conveyors (hereinafter “augers”) and more specifically to an improved cleaning drain apparatus for an auger. Augers are well known in the art, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,507,873; 2,541,984; 3,057,522; 4,613,275 and 5,009,254, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Augers are known to be an efficient means of unloading particulate or semi-fluid materials. By way of example, augers are useful to unload grain, beaded ice cream, and popcorn, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,800,116; 5,126,156 and 5,657,684, respectively, the disclosures of which hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A typical auger comprises a helical flight or screw type conveyor enclosed within a conduit. Proximal to one end of the conduit is an outlet for expelling material moved by the auger. An intake end is disposed at the opposite end of the conduit. Proximal to the intake end of the conduit is an intake in the form of an upwardly disposed neck. The intake end of the conduit is generally disposed below the outlet end of the conduit. Material is fed to the intake by gravity. Rotation of the screw type conveyor draws material upwards from the bottom of the transport mechanism to the top of the transport mechanism, where it is subsequently discharged from the outlet into a receptacle.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0129616, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses an auger comprising improvements that facilitate cleaning in place. The auger comprises a novel drain line at the outlet end to provide a port of exit for wash and rinse solutions. In addition, the auger assembly is configured with a faceplate that may be removed to permit the removal of debris that may accumulate near the bottom of the auger. Despite these improvements, deficiencies in the cleaning system are still encountered. First, because the flow of cleaning solutions around the outlet end is not optimal, cleaning in place does not always provide the desired degree of cleaning. Second, because the faceplate supports the auger bearing at the bottom of the auger, removal of the faceplate to clean the outlet end destabilizes the screw type conveyor, making it vulnerable to damage. There remains a need in the art for improvements in auger conveyors that improve cleaning in place, and which allow access to the inside of the auger bottom for cleaning purposes without destabilizing the screw type conveyor.